


Dynamite

by FloralFinisher



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, blowing up stuff, i have no motivation anymore, if you squint it's kinda rafe adler/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: After coming to a dead end, it’s in your best interest to blast a hole through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the lack of anything; I just had a falling out with a friend in another fandom so my depression came back.

It was even colder underground, although Rafe didn’t seem to mind. His heart was probably colder. You shiver a bit, holding onto the bag Nadine had given you. It was loaded with dynamite in case Rafe and yourself needed to blast a path towards the treasure.

“Damn, dead end.” Rafe suddenly mumbles.

Looking ahead, the bath was blocked with two huge boulders, but there was light shining through from the other side. Nothing a few explosives couldn’t fix.

“I got this.” you state proudly.

Setting the bag down you grab two bundles of dynamite, placing them in between parts of the boulders that were wide enough to fit. After attaching the wires from the detonator to the dynamite, you see there wasn’t a place to stand behind as cover.

“This is not a good idea.” Rafe warns.

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“The entire ceiling could come down on us.”

“And?” you poke.

He was about to respond, but not before you push the lever down: detonating the dynamite with a loud explosion. Pieces of rubble were sent flying at you and Rafe, the force of the explosion caused you to fall back right on your ass.

“Jesus Christ, you’re crazy!” Rafe barks. He dusts the dirt and small rocks off of him, but the path ahead was now clear and smelled of smoke and dirt.

“We’re still alive… _for now_. I’m pretty sure you’ve destroyed something I needed to look at.” he mutters.

You pull the wires back to you before wrapping them up and tucking the detonator back into the duffle bag.

“I’m pretty good for a newbie.” you smirk.

Rafe lets out a sarcastic laugh and you glare at his back before following him into a chamber-like room.


End file.
